The Monkey Boy and the Teen Ghost
by Aunna
Summary: When Chiro stumbles across a old photo album and Gibson builds a Ghost Portal things start to go crazy. With Danny and a long-lost family member can the Hyperforce be able to stop Skeleton King AND the Ghosts? Chapter Three is here! Swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to The Monkey Boy and the Ghost Teen**

**Chiro: I can't wait to get back to him!**

**Me: I know Chiro. You haven't seen him in years.**

**Antauri: Seen who?**

**Me: You never told?**

**Chiro: Sorry…**

**Me: It's okay Chiro. This is my first crossover so PLEASE be nice. I really don't understand it.**

**Sprx: They'll understand Kiddo.**

**Me: Thanks. And a heads up. When I making word like him, he, or them italic I'm referring to Chiro's twin and his family. **

**Nova: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG or Danny Phantom.**

**Gibson: If she did both of these shows would still be one-air.**

**All: Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter One: Gibson's Portal**

_Tap, tap, tap. _That was all Chiro could hear. Gibson had been working on a special 'project' all month. First he was carrying in metal and plasma, then he started to weld the pieces together, now he was fixing imperfections. Chiro was getting impatient. Gibson had said that his invention should help them defeat Skeleton King but Chiro was losing patience. Then he stubbed his toe on something. It was Chiro's old scrapbook.

Chiro annoyance was quickly forgotten. This was his escape. His escape to his past, he's former life, his family. His human family.

He quickly sat down on his bed. He couldn't wait to see _his _face. Sure, he and _him_ had the same face. They were identical twins for crying out loud! But _he_ could make a room turn and look at him immediately, unlike Chiro.

The moment he saw the pictures he began to cry. It had been four years since his family had been snatched from him. Four years. _He_ would be fourteen, like Chiro was. Chiro sighed. He remembered the 'accident.' Chiro remembered _his _accident. _He _had became a nuisance and a hero. Just like Chiro was today.

Then there was the other '_accident.'_ The one that tore his family away from him. Once innocent action had led his parents, his twin, and his life to another dimension while he stayed in Shuggazoom. _Tonight, _Chiro thought. _Tonight I'll tell Antauri. He can help me figure out the past,_

But for now he would lose himself to memories. He would lose himself to the past. He would lose himself to _him._

_That night…_

Chiro stood outside of Antauri's door. It was so nerve wracking. He had kept _his _secret for seven years. Would Antauri understand?

Chiro knocked on the door. "Come in," Antauri said. Chiro walked in to see his mentor meditating.

"Sorry!" Chiro said. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I can leave if you want,"

"No Chiro," Antauri said. "Stay here. I've been sensing that you are having a problem. I want to help,"

Chiro sighed. He should have known he had a problem. He pulled out his photo album and was about to show Antauri _him_ when he heard Gibson scream.

Chiro and Antauri shot straight up and ran to Gibson's aid. Who knew what type of dangers Gibson was in.

When they arrived everyone was waiting. They all looked at Chiro, waiting for his command. "Let's go in," Chiro said. "Gibson might be hurt. We have to help,"

The other's nodded and entered his lab. They all gasped. Behind a very terrified Gibson was a portal. Chiro recognized it immediately. Chiro's parents had worked with a couple named the Fentons. They had a daughter and a son and his parents had worked together to make a miniature portal. A ghost portal. His parents and the Fentons were freaks when it came to catching ghosts. "What is that thing Gibson?" Nova asked.

"It looks like a ghost portal," Chiro said.

"Correct," Gibson said. "And it looks like something is coming out!"

Gibson was right. First there was two sets of hands. Then there were two heads and next came their bodies, and finally their legs. They both had snow-white hair, toxic green eyes, and black and white jumpsuits. The only difference was the fact that one of them had a 'D' on his chest and the other had a 'B'.

Two bluish white rings formed around their waists and revealed two human boys. They both had blue eyes and black hair but one of them had a white and red t-shirt while the other had a green sweater.

Chiro gasped. The one with the green sweater looked exactly like him. The other boy that came with him had a sharper chin and he was skinner then the other. "Bergdis?" Chiro said. "Danny? Is that you?"

"Chiro?" the one boy asked.

The boy who looked exactly like Chiro looked at Chiro and the team. "Chiro!" he yelled. "You're alive!"

"I can't believe your alive Bergdis!" Chiro yelled. The two embraced in hug leaving his teammates confused. "Kid?" Sprx asked.

"What's up Sprx?" Chiro asked.

"Who are these kids?" Sprx asked.

"Oh!" Chiro yelled. "Bergdis, Danny this is the monkey team, Antauri, Nova, Sprx, Otto, and Gibson." Chiro pointed at each monkey in turn. Then he pointed at the boy who didn't look like a mirror image to him. "This is Danny Fenton. Son of Maddie and Jack Fenton."

Chiro let out a little sigh and pointed at the other boy, the one who was a spitting image of Chiro. He took a breath and said, "This is Bergdis O'Neil. He's my identical twin,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Sprx: What the h***!**

**Otto: Chiro had a **_**identical twin!**_

**Me: (Smiles.) Chiro has to have some sort of blood relation!**

**Nova: Why would Chiro never tell us…**

**Me: I will explain everything my little friends.**

**Gibson: Thank you. Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG or Danny Phantom. But she does own Bergdis.**

**Danny: Read and review!**

**Chapter Two: EXPLAIN!**

Chiro sat in the Command Center with Danny and Bergdis. Chiro quickly explained that he had awakened the monkeys and he was their leader. And he wasn't supposed to lie to them. Ever. "That's harsh," Danny whispered.

"Tell me about it," Chiro whispered back.

"Look on the bright side!" Bergdis shouted. "We're back together! Nothings gonna separate us like _that_ again!"

"Like what again?" they heard a voice asked. They jumped and saw Antauri with the rest of the monkey team.

"Their your monkeys Chi-Chi," Bergdis said.

"I know Bur," Chiro said. "When I was younger Bergdis and I made a mistake…"

_Four years ago…_

"_Come on Chi-Chi!" Bergdis shouted._

"_We shouldn't be here," Chiro said. He followed his twin hesitantly. Bergdis always had a knack for trouble._

"_Lighten up Chiro," Bergdis said. "We'll be just fine,"_

"_Okay," Chiro whispered._

_They walked into the lab that their parents used for ghost hunting. Chiro and Bergdis remembered the accident but kept on walking. They looked around and saw their parents unconscious. "Momma!" Chiro yelled._

"_Papa!" Bergdis yelled. They ran over to their parents. A bright green light came and took their parents and Bergdis and knocked Chiro out the building. Chiro shook his head sideways and looked at the building._

_Chiro couldn't believe what he saw next. The building exploded, his family no where to be seen. He screamed for them and curled into a ball in the street._

_End of Flashback…_

Chiro was crying and Bergdis and Danny tried to calm him. Sprx was crying and so was Gibson. Nova became very interested in the floor and Otto was twiddling his thumbs. Antauri broke the silence and said, "What the fuck,"

His them looked at him oddly. Antauri _never_ cussed. "What the hell was that about!" Sprx yelled.

"Shut your mouth you as…" Gibson began and was soon fighting Sprx. Soon all the monkeys were in a fist fight.

The boys had had enough. "STOP!" Chiro screamed at the top of his lungs.

The monkeys stopped fighting and looked at their leader. They saw his tear streaked face and felt ashamed. Their leader ran to his room.

"He really needed us," Otto said.

"We screwed up," Sprx said.

"We fought each other," Nova added.

"We are pathetic," Gibson said.

"We are a horrible family," Antauri finished.

"No your not!" Danny yelled.

"He's right!" Bergdis said. "You've been there for Chi-Chi a million times! You just lost your tempers! He needs you! So go up there and help him!"

They smiled at the boy. There was no doubt that he was Chiro's twin. They marched upstairs to find Chiro, apologize, and help in any way possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**

**Chiro: We thought you forgot about us!**

**Bergdis: Yeah!**

**Me: I didn't forget! I just got stuck!**

**Danny: Can we get started before she forgets?**

**Chiro: Yeah!**

**Bergdis: Got it!**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG or Danny Phantom.**

**Bergdis, Chiro, and Danny: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Three: Talking**

Chiro sat in his room, bawling his eyes out. He was confused. Why would his team just start fighting like that when he needed them most? Why would they even think about doing that.

Chiro grabbed his pillow and started screaming into it. He was screaming so loud he didn't hear his door open.

Something took his hand and Chiro put down the pillow. Antauri and the others were sitting on his bed, all with scared and sorry looks on their faces. "What were you doing?" Antauri asked.

"Screaming into a pillow," Chiro said, suddenly blushing a brilliant shade of tomato red.

"Why were you doing that?" Sprx asked.

"It calms me down," Chiro said. "I always feel better after screaming for a while. Don't know why but it works,"

"Weird," Otto said. "Don't you worry about suffocating yourself?"

"I stop if I can't breath," Chiro said. "If I can't use the pillow I turn the radio up as loud as it can go and start screaming. You guys never notice,"

"We're sorry," Gibson said. "We really shouldn't have started fighting back there,"

"It's okay," Chiro said, his voice shaking with emotions.

"No it's not," Antauri said. "You were hurt and we started making things worse instead of making things better. You know we love you a lot. And it hurts us to see you sad or to see you angry. We want you to be the happy, go-lucky child we met one year ago. Not a depressed teenager,"

"I love you guys too," Chiro said, more tears falling out of his eyes. The team embraced in a group hug and heard a big explosion.

"What in the world?" Chiro asked. The team ran downstairs to see what in the world was happening.

When they got downstairs Chiro screamed. Bergdis and Danny were fighting a ghost Chiro knew all too well; Skulker.

"Your pelts will be mine!" Skulker yelled.

"Dude get a life!" Bergdis yelled as he shot an ecto-blast at the crazy ghost hunter.

"You're disgusting!" Danny shouted. "Dude, our _pelts?_ That's just weird," Skulker shot at Danny, who dodged the shot, and hit Chiro straight on. Chiro screamed and the Monkey Team went into action.

"Spin Shocker!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Sting Ring!"

"Magno-Bolt Beam Splitter!"

"Phase and Daze!"

Skulker yelled with pain and Danny sucked him into the thermos. Bergdis ran over to Chiro and checked for a sign of life. "He's alive!" Bergdis yelled. "But his pulse is weak!"

Danny and the monkeys nodded. They helped Bergdis carry Chiro to Med. Bay and waited for Gibson to make him better.

All of them desperately needed a miracle.


End file.
